


Let's Intergalactic Jitterbug!

by abouttheeyes



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abouttheeyes/pseuds/abouttheeyes
Summary: Five years have passed, and Eva and her family have managed to have relatively normal lives on Earth.But the new President comes to them to ask for one more favor.  Represent the Earth in a galactic showcase as they travel between planets.Sounds easy enough.  But enemies are aplenty as well as old friends and new partners.  What should be a simple display of speed quickly turns into a race for their lives.
Relationships: Eva "Molly" Wei/Jordan Wilde, Rick Thunderbolt/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Eva couldn’t help staring out the window. The day was beautiful outside, sunny skies and a lite breeze to signal that spring had for sure arrived. Not that she could feel the breeze, but the gentle swaying of the branches of the tress was a pretty clear indicator. Oh man, to be able to enjoy such a nice day, Eva thought.

Normally, Eva enjoyed her Computing for Engineers class, but with such a nice day outside it was hard to stay focused.

“Hey watch it!"

“Oops, sorry!” she said, scurrying out of the way just in time. The Scrub looked to be giving her the equivalent of the middle finger but she couldn’t be sure. It was a tentacle after all.

Eva blinked. The vision faded away, and she was back on Earth, in her class as they packed up for the weekend.

“Reminder that your coding project will be due next week, no excuses! You’ve had since the beginning of the semester to work on it!” Mr. Krum was saying, though few were paying attention as the class started discussing weekend plans. Eva quickly shook off the memory and started packing up her stuff.

“Hey Eva!” She looked up to see Solange coming towards her, a big grin splitting her face. “I saw you day dreaming. What was it about, a cute boy?” she said, poking her cheek. Eva swiped half-heartedly at the hand and stood.

“No, just remembering an old trip my dad and I took about five years ago,” she said. The halls were surprisingly full for a Friday, but considering midterms were the next week a lot of students were probably trying to play catch-up.

She looked over Solange and sighed. Somehow the girl managed to be not only smart, but infinitely stylish. A baggy shirt, bright colored tights, and short shorts paired with wedge sandals would look ridiculous on anyone else, but Solange worked it with her natural hair and a pair of cat-eye glasses. Her bubbly personality was the cherry on top. Eva might love her friend but she would forever be envious of her ease with fashion and people.

“Really? Where did you guys go?” she asked. 

“Oh, it was on overseas trip.”

“Where? What countries did you visit?”

“Oh you know. Here and there.” Solange snorted.

“Fine, be vague. Say,” she said, stopping in front of Eva, “Do you have any plans for the weekend? The girls and I were going to get together Saturday night, you know, grab a bite and then hit downtown.”

“I’ve got my race on Saturday, but it’ll be over before five so I can make it. Might be a little late though,” Eva said.

“Great! This’ll be so much fun,” Solange said and Eva couldn’t help the smile. 

High school had been an okay time for Eva, taking up with a group of people that she felt at least a little kindship with. But as she’d found out later, she’d also had to deal with PTSD after everything that had happened on Oban. That had made school all that much harder for her and making friends a near impossibility. She’d just managed to scrape by socially, but she did end up having some fun.

It was college where she’d real found her footing. It had started when she’d decided to study engineering. Don had been a little more than insistent that she get a college degree. In fact, it was go to college or no racing, PERIOD. She’d tried to call him on his bluff, but since he was compromising on her being able to race at all she conceded. She’d started first studying to be a mechanical engineer as that would be the most advantageous as a star racer pilot. But having been in the Great Race of Oban, she found her interest lay more along the lines of aerospace engineering. Who knew when the next Great Race would be, and what that would entail?

It was at UT that she met a group of boys and girls who were equal parts mechanic nerd and racing fan. Solange had been the first to befriend her and so she felt a real kinship with the girl.

“Hey, I’ve got to go since I’ve got practice, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Eva said.

“Cool! Text me when you’re on your way!” Solange said, waving as she ran across the quad. Eva shook her head as she headed for the student parking lot.

Her car was nice and hot as she opened the door, forcing her to do a weird shimmy squat as she did her best to keep as much of her bare skin off the hot leather as possible. She opened all the windows when she pulled onto the highway, letting the cool air clear out the heat. Her car was one she was proud of because she’d bought it. The thing was old and used, but it was hers. It was also very reliable, as she and her dad had spent a good amount of time under the hood making sure. 

Pulling up to Wei Racing always managed to pull a smile out of Eva. Being able to easily get through the front gate had at least a little something to do with it, though mostly it was knowing that she had a place to go where family would be waiting for her.

She pulled into her spot next to her dad and grabbed her bag before heading into the garage. It was noisy as a hive since everyone was busy getting the racers ready for the next day. They had five in the qualifiers for the World Championship cup, with Eva heading that team. She walked over to her racer, the Zodiac, laying a hand on its cool hood. 

The machines themselves were getting more streamlined, though they still held some resemblance to her old Arrows. Even so, this racer had been built just for her and so she felt an almost kinship with the beast.

“Hey girl. I hope you’re ready for practice,” she said. With one final pat, she headed for the locker room. She changed quickly into her practice uniform, a speed suit that was formfitting but at least let air pass through it so she wouldn’t overheat. 

After she finished putting away her things, she headed up to the control room. She was unsurprised to see Rick standing by the controls, intent on the racer and its pilot outside.

“Watch those turns. You don’t slow soon enough, which is why you keep swinging wide,” he said into the headset. She couldn’t hear the reply but could guess it was probably full of apologies and, “Of course coach”. 

Lots of would-be racers came to train under the great Rick Thunderbolt, who just so happened to have found himself once again employed at Wei Racing. He’d told Eva that he found he’d enjoyed coaching her back on Alwas and since he had intimate knowledge of the sport, why not continue. He was also rather good at it as four World Champions and two Interplanetary championships would attest to.

“Hey Rick. Does this one show any promise?” Eva asked as she joined him at the window. She watched the racer as it took another lap around the course, still managing to swing wide at the turns. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and Eva couldn’t quite stifle a snort.

“Not everyone can be you, Little Mouse,” he said. “This one might make something of himself in the minor leagues, but his mom is paying me for the majors. And judging by his performance, well…” he said, gesturing out the window. She nodded knowing full well that Rick enjoyed his job, but he also wouldn’t waste time with people who either didn’t take it seriously or didn’t show improvement. No amount of money would sway him, something he and Don argued about often enough.

“A rich kid?” she said.

“Yeah. Helicopter parent,” he said, and Eva grimaced. The worst kind. Breaking the news to her would not be fun or easy, though his handsome visage always seemed to make the sting a little less painful. At least she guessed.

“I’m gonna head down to the garage to prep,” she told him.

“Sure. We’ll be done in about fifteen minutes,” he replied. He never took his eyes from the course, making Eva smirk. He was still every bit the racer he had been, even if he didn’t sit in a cockpit.

The smell of oil and grease always hit Eva first, no matter how long she’d been around the garage and pits. But it was a comfortable scent, something almost nostalgic about it. The shine on the Zodiac was bright, making Eva pull down her goggles. 

“Hey Koji! Is my baby ready?” she asked.

“She sure is. I’ve got her all filled up and ready to go. I’ve added some upgrades I want you to try on your run too,” he said.

“Will do!” She climbed up into the cockpit and settled into the chair. She’d grown since Oban, enough they could install a chair control rather than her rocket seat, though this one had to be made for her since she was still a little too small for the standard seat. 

No matter. It was her favorite chair since it was attached to her favorite racer and she fit just nicely.

“I’ve adjusted the foot pedals since you said you felt them sticking a bit last time,” Stan told her as he peered over the edge. She tested them, finding them much more responsive.

“Thanks Stan! They feel great. Won’t know for sure though until I get out there though,” she said.

“Right. We’ll finish the checklist,” he said before disappearing. 

Stan and Koji had gone back to Miguel after Oban, but it turned out that Miguel had a love of gambling in addition to his love of racers. No amount of military money had been able to dig him out of debt and so Don had swept in and hired them when Miguel had declared bankruptcy.

Eva checked her controls, ran computer diagnostics and ran a test of each engine separately before finally heading to the track. She took a deep breath, letting the moment wash over her. This part never got old, no matter if it was just practice or an actual race, that first ride out to the track always made her feel a little more settled even when the adrenaline was pumping.

“You ready Little Mouse?” Rick asked. Eva paused at the starting line, letting that feeling of rightness wash over her. She grinned.

“Ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes, yes, you’ll get your exclusive interview, but it’s going to have to be next week. Eva’s schedule is very full,” Don said. The reporter for Racer International seemed to have a hard time taking him at his word.

“Listen, my editor is really on my ass to get this done, so if I could maybe just squeeze in just a little bit of time. I’m sure Eva’s bound to be at the top of the qualifiers- “

“That she will, but we’ll have to loosely pencil the interview in for Wednesday for now. We’ll talk later to schedule a time. Good day,” Don said and hung up the phone before the reporter could interject for the umpteenth time. He took a deep breath and slumped back in his chair, rubbing his throbbing temple. Eva had become quite the racer, winning several Earth championships and one of the Interplanetary. He was proud of how great a racer she was, but she was also his daughter and a college student at that. She didn’t mind the interviews that much, but Don was always wary when it felt like the vultures were circling.

“Sir?” his intercom popped. Don sighed and hit the reply button. Never a moment’s peace.

“Yes, what is it Mrs. Jenkins?”

“Ms. Davis is here, escorting an important guest,” she replied. Important guest? he thought. An ominous shiver rolled down his spine and he did his best to ignore it.

“Send them in please.”

“Yes sir.” Don straightened up just as his head of security walked in. Bethany Davis wasn’t much of an imposing figure other than being tall for a woman, but he knew from experience underneath the calm façade she was all calculations and corded muscle. She gave him a nod as she showed in the guest and her bodyguards. Don jumped up from his seat in surprise.

“Madam President!” he said. She gave him a warm smile and held out her hand.

“Mr. Wei. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said. With innate grace she sat down in one of the chairs across from him, her hands neatly folding in her lap. Her retinue of bodyguards spread out around the office taking up strategic points. She turned to Bethany.

“I have some very important matters to discuss with Mr. Wei privately. If you would be so kind as to give us the room,” she said. Bethany blinked at her, her demeanor quiet.

“As head of Wei Racing security, I feel that it’s best if nothing is kept secret from me. Even if it comes from you ma’am,” she replied. Don choked on a cough, shocked by her boldness but recovered quickly.

“Ma’am, if I may. There are several reasons I trust the safety of my family and my crews with Ms. Davis. You see, she’s an ex-Raider, part of the Marines Special Forces,” he said. “So not only is she combat proficient, but she’s an excellent keeper of secrets. I’m sure we can trust her with whatever you have to tell me.” The president looked dubious about that, but she only let out a small sigh.

“Very well. She may stay. Now,” she said, locking eyes again with Don. “I am about to divulge information you might find familiar, but I want you to hear me out until the end. Can you do that?”

Don did not like where this was going, the lead weight growing heavier in his stomach, but he nodded.

“Excellent. About two months ago, we were contacted by a species of aliens calling themselves the Onve. They have invited us to send representatives to an intergalactic exhibition they are hosting. It seems that they want to try and promote peace and potentially trade of knowledge and even material goods between planets. It seems one of the events they are hosting as a part of this exhibition is a race, and I have it under good authority that you have a particular knowledge about such things,” she said.

“I am assuming you are referring to the Great Race of Oban,” he said.

“Yes. I came across some information from my predecessor that, while it did not spell out the details of the event, lead me to believe that you and a specialized crew were chosen for this particular task.” Don grimaced.

“Madam President, while it is true that my team and I did represent the Earth in the Great Race, it also left an everlasting mark that I’m afraid is not a good one. So while I am flattered that you would think my company a good fit for this exhibition, I must politely decline. I simply cannot put my team and especially my family through that kind of event again.”

“Mr. Wei, this race and indeed this exhibition is not the race for our lives or our galaxy. It is simply a goodwill mission that we are encouraged to accept.”

“You’ll have to find another team then. I’m sorry Madam President.”

The president picked at a piece of imaginary lint which Don took for a bad sign. “If it will put your minds at ease you will not be the only representatives going, but you are the most knowledgeable and best equipped for this task. Don’t you agree?”

“Well, yes we are. But my daughter-“

“From what I read your daughter was quite the heroine on Oban. She also seems to have developed something of a friendship with the heir to the Nourasian throne. This could be a good time to really explore that while also cultivating other friendships.” Don grit his teeth in frustration. Prince Aikka had visited and even let Eva vacation on his planet, but he hadn’t known that the Earth politicos were keeping such close tabs on his family. He did not like this feeling at all.

“Madam President,” Bethany said, startling them all. “I think we would all appreciate it if you would just come out and say what you need to say and stop wasting time.” Wei held his breath. It was one thing to listen in on such an important conversation, another to be so forthright with the president.

To his surprise, she laughed. “My, you have such honest employees. It’s really rather refreshing,” she chuckled as she wiped away some tears from the corner of her eye. “Alright then. Mr. Wei, I need you to be a part of this exhibition. The Krogs have been invited and normally I would suggest just leaving well enough alone. But we’ve been getting intel that their empire is preparing and planning and not just for the exhibition. We aren’t one-hundred percent sure what they are up to but seeing as you and your team have been witness to their actions up close, you are the most qualified to keep an eye on them. I’m afraid I can’t go into greater detail about the intel we’ve gotten. But it would help us immensely if you would be our eyes and ears on the inside this time.”

He sighed. “I don’t really have a choice do I?” She gave him a sad smile.

“No I’m afraid you don’t. For what it’s worth, my team and I are still working with inside sources amongst the Krogs and so we don’t need to you get too close. But we can never be too safe considering our shared history,” she said.

“How long do I have to prepare?”

“One week. I hope that’s long enough to get your affairs in order, but I’m afraid that the final date is out of our hands. The ship will be waiting over head of your track at twilight a week from today.”

“So you already submitted our team before consulting with us?” Bethany asked. It was calm but there was a hint of something less friendly underneath. The president subtley shivered and her bodyguards shifted in response. Don held up his hands.

“No need for that. While I’m not happy about being selected before being asked, we have no choice. We’ll be ready on the day,” he said.

“Thank you Mr. Wei. I apologize again for putting you in this position but it is of vital importance we take part in this exhibition. We’ll make preparations between now and next Friday so that it will be easy for us to send information and updates. Again, I thank you and wish you the best of luck in your endeavor,” she said. She stood and held out her hand. He inwardly sighed as he stood and took hers.

“Thank you very much Madam President. We’ll do our best to represent the Earth.” She nodded and exited, her bodyguards taking up point. Bethany watched them go until the door shut again then she took the seat the president had vacated. She gave quite the sigh.

“I do not like this at all,” she said. He sat back in his chair, slouching just a little as the weight of the mission began to settle on his shoulders.

“You don’t have to. You simply have to do your job.”

“As if I would do any less. You do realize I’m coming with you,” she said. He couldn’t help the grin.

“I only wish you’d been with us on Oban,” he said and was happy to see an answering grin. “What about security here?”

“I’ll leave Laurel in charge. She’s really proven her worth and I think it’s time to see how she handles herself when the boss’ away.”

The owner of Wei Racing took a real good look at his head of security for the first time in a while. Reaching near six feet tall and lean, no one would believe this woman in front of him had served time in the armed forces, let alone a Special Forces Marine. But her relaxed demeanor was just a façade. He’d hired her two years before after a few incidents involving some unstable fans and a near interplanetary disaster when Aikka had visited. All had been quiet since then, though Bethany did hint that things happened. He never asked for details and she played it close to the vest and so their relationship worked.

Now, with their mission to Onve as well as acting spies, he’s need her help more than ever.

“You need to relax Don. You’ve got a great team already, though you will need to get a new gunner,” she said. He nodded and closed his eyes.

“I know. What I’m afraid of now is how to break this to said team. I don’t think they’re going to be all that excited with having to put their lives on the line   
again.”

“Dinner always seemed like best place to break bad news. Always a good chance we had our mouths too full of food to argue,” she said and he snorted.

“Yes, perhaps you’re right. I’ll schedule a dinner for with everyone for Sunday night. We’ll let them have the qualifiers tomorrow,” he said and she nodded. He looked up into her stormy gray eyes.

“You’ll protect my family?” he asked.

“Like I always do,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! My first fic since 2011 and my first on AO3!! Nostalgia has been hitting my big time, and I decided to re-watch Oban, which is still as good as I remember it. I had an old fic over on fanfiction.net and I went back to re-read and ouch! That sucker is not great! Though there are some good parts which I will be borrowing for this.
> 
> This might feel a little info dumpy but we need to know what everyone's been up to and what they're doing now. Eva's 20 in this and in her third year of undergraduate.


End file.
